


Thank You

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him wants to break the bed (again) but mostly he wants Derek to understand what he’s saying with every thrust. <i>‘i love you i love you i love you you stubborn asshole kind hearted jackass’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickie for Brii

The handful of times that they’ve done this, Stiles had insisted that they do it face to face. The first time? Derek had actually offered himself on all fours, which (he wasn't going to lie about this) had made Stiles feel like a mountain troll had come out of nowhere and smacked him in the chest with a club. But Stiles had immediately coaxed the older man onto his back, saying that he wanted to see Derek when they had sex.   
  


Because this wasn’t about dominance (never has been) or showing who was in charge (no one really was between the two of them. Stiles didn’t want to use a cliched metaphor but they were totally ying and yang. No one's better than the other and they just...equal in different ways?). It's about comfort. It's about showing that Stiles cares. About giving Derek a brief repreive from his crazy ass life for a while.  
  


Stiles would happily take all the man's burdens onto himself, like Atlas holding up the world, if it would allow Derek some peace (as temporary as it was). His back bowed under the thought of how much Derek trusted him, about how much weight he carried on his broad shoulders. Some times Stiles wondered how Derek managed to walk around without all the responsibility, all his guilt crushing him.  
  


Sweat dripped off his jaw, falling down on the werewolf’s bared neck as he growled and squeezed Stiles’ arms. “Harder." Derek groaned, legs curled around the shorter man’s hips. Happy to oblige, Stiles braced his arms, one on either side of Derek’s chest, before using all his strength to  _fuck_  Derek into the bed. Part of him wants to break the bed (again) but mostly he wants Derek to understand what he’s saying with every thrust.   
  


 _‘i love you i love you i love you you stubborn asshole kind hearted jackass’_  Stiles panted, feeling his lungs and muscles burn with effort to keep up the punishing pace.  _‘i fucking love you, no matter what you think or how much you tell me that i can do better cause no one’s better than you.’_  
  


Derek was tense, his muscles held together tighter than any string that Stiles had ever seen. His face was contorted into an expression of such  **frustrated**  pleasure, his tight jawline giving away the fact that he was probably biting down on his tongue to hold back all his groans and moans.   
  


"Fuck!" Stiles cursed, the word feeling good and heavy on his tongue before he transferred it onto Derek’s neck with a dirty lick. “You feel so. So fucking hot. So  _tight_."  He babbled more words, broken off fragments of thoughts that would never be because his brain is working overtime right now trying to catalogue all that he was feeling.  
  


His hips worked frantically, wanting to be worthy of what Derek was offering him, to give back everything and then some to Derek. Stiles dug his hands into the hopelessly wrinkled sheets, panting against Derek's skin before pressing his teeth to the offered neck. The beautiful  _jerk_ that it caused to ripple through Derek's body made Stiles' brain give up on words and thoughts, declaring them to be a lost cause as they burned to ash.  
  


But one sentiment managed to complete itself, right after  _he_  finished inside of Derek. “Thank you." Stiles breathed out against Derek’s mouth, willing the two words to worm their way inside the werewolf’s mouth and sink deep inside of his heart to re-create the same warmth that was flooding through Stiles.  
  


The simple words broke Derek. A strangled yell bounced off the walls, painfully aroused and so beautifully broken. Stiles let his hand go down, catching Derek’s come before using it to lubricate his palm and milk the orgasm for all it’s worth. “Thank you." He breathed again into Derek’s ear, almost sighing it as the man goes loose limbed and pink under him.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com)


End file.
